


Sick Days

by Mythicalmooselet



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalmooselet/pseuds/Mythicalmooselet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett gets sick and gives it to Link. Link unknowingly reveals a big secret. High school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rhett, aren't you excited? C'mon man, we're gonna be seniors! The big cats on campus! This year's gonna be big for us. I can feel it." Link said. He and Rhett were sitting in his room when the subject of school was brought up. They had just returned from a camping trip out by the cape fear river. It was a tradition of theirs to get Ice cream at the gas station down the road after a camping trip since they only went a few times a year. The beginning of thier last year at Harnett Central was a mere 2 weeks away.   
"Yeah, I guess..." Rhett replied, not convincing either himself or Link.   
"What's the matter, man? You've always liked school before."   
"I don't know" Rhett sighed "I just am so tired of following everyone's rules. In the summer, I can be free. You and me man, we can go swimming down at cape fear whenever we want. You've already started soccer conditioning and soon I'll be in basketball. Right now I can go out on dates or with friends without having to come home to homework. If I don't want to get dressed, there's nothing making me do it. Sorry, I probably sound super girly."  
"Listen man, I know how you feel" Link admitted "Hanging out and doing nothing is so awesome. But just think. We're one year away from college. Our parents will send us off and then we can do WHATEVER we want! Then after that, maybe we can do something super cool together as adults, just like it says in that oath we took a couple years ago."   
Rhett looked away. "Yeah that'd be cool. But you know dad wants us to be engineers. That's not very fun." Rhett looked down at his melting ice cream cone and took a bite. Link nodded in agreement.  
"Well maybe we'll have fun co-workers or do something on the side. Don't doubt the future before it's even happened, maybe our lives will take a turn somewhere for the best."   
"Yeah maybe" Rhett finally conceded.   
"And if not," Link offered, "let's make this year something to remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RandL get sick

The buzzer signaling the end of the fourth quarter blared over the sound of the cheering crowd. The Harnett Central boys basketball team had won their first game. Link sat in the crowd behind the bench cheering on Rhett, as was his tradition. They had crushed the opposing team with no problem. And though it was a rather uneventful game, the crowd was still cheering at the excitement of the first game and at the perfect record so far. The team shook hands with their opponents and filed rather noisily into the locker room.   
Link waited in the gym for a couple minutes, but eventually he couldn't take it any longer and decided he would go to the locker room to congratulate Rhett. So he took off down the hall, reached the boys locker room door, turned the knob and opened it. What he found was a locker room full of boys in basketball uniforms, not close to being changed. 

"Hey Rhett, what's the holdup?" He asked upon finding his friend.   
"Sorry brother, coach wanted to talk to us. Forgot you're my ride home. Thanks for being here by the way."   
"No problem. Congrats on the big win!"  
"Thanks!" As he was still talking, Rhett dug through his bag and found his clothes to change back into. "Yeah, I knew it would be a cinch. We beat them almost 50 to 0 last year if I remember correctly..." 

Rhett may have been saying the most revolutionary words in the world to Link, but for some reason he completely tuned out. Rhett had taken his uniform off and was standing there in only boxers, much like the rest of the team. "well this is strange" Thought Link. He had never noticed anything desirable about Rhett before. Maybe it was the dim lighting from burnt, yet to be replaced light bulbs. Maybe it was the scent of sweat and adrenaline that ran through the air. Before he knew it, there was this boy, BOY standing in front of him, now fully clothed. What was with him? "Stop it" he told himself, but knew it was no use. "Maybe it's just weird hormones or something, I'm sure it'll pass." He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's go." Rhett saved him from his trance, not giving any impression that he saw Link's staring. Rhett followed Link out to the car and sat down in the passenger's seat. Link looked over at Rhett in the dim light and saw beads of sweat on his forehead. Though it was late October, the North Carolina heat still hadn't completely dissipated, and it was quite warm in the car. His green eyes sparkled and he couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. Was that the right word? Yeah, it was. "Seriously Link, quit it. You're being weird." He thought to himself.   
"Hey Rhett, you look really..." His words came out before he could catch them. "Warm right now... Go ahead and open a window if you want" he sighed. "Nice save, Neal" He told himself. He almost ruined everything right there. He knew Rhett would be against homosexuality. It was in the Bible, wasn't it? 

Link pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, a Merle Haggard song coming through the speakers as he did so. 

Oh, darling when you're near, my world is happy, dear   
But when you disappear, I'm afraid that we're through   
I love in misery you're so unfair to me it's all a mystery   
Why I'm falling for you 

The lyrics seemed to be written exactly for him. Why was this happening? Before he was ready to let Rhett go, Link pulled into the driveway of the house of his best friend.   
"Thanks again for driving, man! See you tomorrow at school."   
"Alright, see ya then." Link replied. Rhett bounced up the stairs to his door, waved at his chauffeur for the night and went inside. Link sighed, put his car in reverse and went home uneventfully.

That night, Link's brain was nice to him and he dreamt that he and Rhett could be happy. He dreamt that Rhett returned his newfound feelings and they were a cute couple. They could maybe adopt some kids, and have a nice life. White picket fence and all. When he awoke the next morning, he had very conflicting emotions. He was happy in his dream, but he also knew that could never be reality. If anyone knew, his family would probably disown him, and Rhett would never speak to him again. 

By the time he was actually at school, he had all but forgotten his dream. He shuffled into home room and sat in his usual seat next to Rhett in the second to last row. However, Rhett had not yet arrived so Link pulled out some English homework he had due at the end of the week.

"Link, oh my gosh." He looked up and Rhett was standing over his desk, looking intensely relieved at the sight of him.   
"Rhett, what's the matter?" Link stood beside his desk, trying to be almost eye level, but knew he would have to look up. Rhett grabbed him in a tight hug and didn't let go for a few seconds. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this" Link asked.   
"Sorry. I had a dream that on your way home last night, you got in a wreck and died." It seemed so real. I thought maybe it was like a vision or something. I'm glad you're okay."  
"I'm here. Dreams aren't real. You know that."  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry for freaking out."  
"s'okay." They nodded and locked eyes for a second, broken by the ringing of the bell signaling the end of home room. They filed out silently and their day was rather mundane from there. Well, on the surface it was. 

When Link shared a class period with Rhett, he found himself staring. What was it about Rhett? He was just so tall and handsome, who wouldn't fall in love with that? But Link had decided the night previous night to show his newfound feeling to no one. Nor could anyone ever have an idea of what he was thinking. And so it was. Link spent the next few weeks glancing normally. He hoped no one noticed that he was looking at his best friend more than normal. but that's illogical he thought no one would take a note of how many times I look at Rhett in a day and compare that to the past. Still, he was extremely paranoid and so kept his eyes on the teacher as much as possible. He looked at his paper, at the wall, anything. But even so, he always found himself looking at Rhett before he could catch what he was doing. He found himself missing whole lectures because he was so distracted with daydreams and actually trying to pay attention. He actually found himself trying so hard to focus on what was being said that he completely missed it. 

They talked normally as they had previously, so Link hoped. They would talk about girls and the weather and basketball. Link tended to let Rhett take over the conversation when it came to who had a crush on who. 

 

Link sat in the audience of yet another basketball game. Rhett had been the star player this year, and it meant a lot more playing time. What a lot more playing time meant to Link was that he'd have the opportunity to watch without fear of being observed. His eyes traced Rhett's tall form over and over. By the time he was sitting watching this particular basketball game, Link had it all figured out. He loved Rhett and wanted to be with him more than anything, but he also valued their friendship and decided that was more important for the both of them. Link never hinted at it, nor did he want to. He was content to create fantasies that would never become reality. He finally looked at the scoreboard when the audience began the countdown. 43-39 for the Trojans. 

The buzzer blared signaling the end of another win. Link went down to the locker room to congratulate his friend for yet another win. 

"Hey, nice job out there, man!" He called over the roar of the team in the locker room. "Thanks!" Rhett began undressing and Link didn't mind at all. The object of his desire was very sweaty, but still incredibly handsome. He dug through his bag while wearing only boxer shorts. His skin seemed to be glowing and his hip bones protruded a bit. Though he was thin, he was muscular. Most likely from conditioning Link thought. "Alright let's go." Rhett smiled warmly at his driver and they were off. 

Rhett entertained Link with his point of view of the game. Even though he had been sitting right there, he still enjoyed Rhett regaling and laughed while listening to him exaggerate. Soon they were at his doorstep and Rhett bounced inside with a "later brother!" Link waved back and pulled out of the driveway. Another Monday successful, He thought. 

 

Link woke up to a package on the kitchen table.   
"What's this? He asked. His mom, who was straightening her collar.   
"From your dad. Birthday present I think." She strutted out of the kitchen, clear at her disappointment in her ex-husband. 'Well it's a little late Dad.' Link thought to himself. Still, a present was a present, and he'd take it. Even if it was 5 months late. He opened it and inside found a brand new copy of Final fantasy III. He'd been wanting this game for months, but never had enough to save up for it. Aw yeah! Link's mom came in the room to see her son's excitement, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"That's fun." She said, after noticing that he had gotten the game he'd been wanting for a long time. "You can invite Rhett over this Friday if you want. I'll make meatloaf." Link looked at the clock and saw that he was late.  
"OK mom! I will!" He grabbed his backpack and lunch and ran out the door.

Later that day during lunch, he remembered the package he had received. "Hey Rhett! My mom said I could have you over this Friday. I got a new video game from my dad and need someone to play it with. How's 4:00 after school? I think Mom said she's making meatloaf."   
"That sounds great, it's a plan." The bell rang and the boys walked together to their third period class, stopping at the door so Rhett could blow his nose on the way.

By the time Friday rolled around, Rhett felt like he had a head full of rocks. However, he really wanted to play that new video game. He was sure he could beat Link.  
Before he left for His best friend's house, he downed a couple spoons of cough syrup and took a box of tissues with him in the car. When he arrived at Link's, he was not feeling any better, but the prospect of crushing Link at yet another video game was too good to pass up. Despite his initial confidence, he lost every time. Badly. 

"Man I am out of it today!" Rhett exclaimed after losing for the fourth time in a row.  
"Dinner!" Link's mom called from the kitchen before Link could respond. 

When she saw Rhett at the table, she exclaimed "Rhett are you feeling okay? You look really pale." She put the back of her hand on his forehead and continued "you're burning up! I'll take you home, you need to be in bed."   
Thanks but it's just a cold, I'll be ok."   
"Well if you need anything, just let me know, okay?"  
"Thanks, I will." 

They ate a nice supper of meatloaf and green beans and cornbread. By the time it was over, Sue had finally convinced Rhett to let her drive him home. He handed her his keys and remarked how it was just like old times, her driving him and Link places. Link stayed behind and cleaned up the meal when his mom took Rhett home. 

"Now I want you to go straight to bed, you hear me?" she said as they pulled into the driveway.   
"Yes, ma'am." He didn't really feel like doing anything else anyways so he was happy to oblige. 

"Hey mom" he called when inside his house. "Link's mom said I have a fever, and I don't really feel good anyways, so I'm gonna go to bed. That ok?"  
"Come here, sweetie!" She called back. It took Rhett a couple seconds to find her, but he eventually did. "You are really pale, hon. Let me see." She stuck her hand out as a signal to him to let her check his temperature. He bent down so she could reach his face from where she was sitting at the table. "She was right, oh my word. You're burning up. Let me get you a cold pack. Yeah, go get some sleep, it'll help fight off the germs." Rhett nodded and fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday Link walked into home room and as usual, his eyes went to the seat his best friend would usually occupy, but didn't see Rhett. He started to worry after the end first period and still no Rhett. He must really have come down with something bad. That day he had to blow his nose after every class ended. "Dang it Rhett" he thought to himself after the third time. He trudged through the school day feeling miserable and with no Rhett to cheer him up. When he got home after school that day, he called His best friend's house to make sure Rhett didn't have pneumonia or anything too serious.  
"Hello? McLaughlin residence." The familiar voice of Diane McLaughlin rang through the phone.   
"Hey, it's Link." Link said, even though he knew that she knew who it was from his voice.  
"Link how are you dear?" She asked   
"Um I'm okay. Just wondering how Rhett is. He wasn't at school today." He replied  
"I think he's going to be out for the whole week. Flu is a nasty business." She said "But I cleared my schedule for the next few days so he can have someone looking out for him."   
"Okay, thanks. Tell him I hope he gets better soon."   
"I will. Bye"  
"Bye" A whole week! Link thought. The rest of the day turned out to be rather uneventful.  
The next morning Link felt like he had a ton of bricks on his chest. He struggled to open his eyes and hobbled into the kitchen where his mother was getting ready for work.   
"I wondered if you were ever gonna wake up." She said cheerfully, not looking at Link, but with her back to him."  
"M-mom." Link croaked, the first words he had said all morning. At this, she looked at her son and saw his deathly pallor.   
"Oh hun." She sympathized. Immediately her hand was on his forehead, the way she had done every time he was sick. "Yeah, you've got a fever. Rhett probably gave you whatever he's got. I've got to go to work. Will you be okay by yourself?"   
"I think so." He finally managed.   
"Okay, I'll call the school, you go back to sleep. I'll bring you some water in a minute."   
"Thanks."   
The day passed slowly when Link was awake, which wasn't very much. He drifted in and out of consciousness for most of the day. But his sleep wasn't peaceful and he only awoke to throw up or blow his nose. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Rhett. He saw Rhett holding hands with him and giving each other Eskimo kisses. Too many times, he wished Rhett was there to warm him up. Maybe- no, that thought was too much to bear and he pushed it out of his mind. Rhett would never go for that. His head ached and his chest was tight. There seemed never to be enough blankets to satisfy his chill. He desperately wished there was someone, anyone who was there to ease his pain even in the slightest. By the time his mom got home, he was stuffy, miserable, and lonely. He was about asleep again when Link heard a light knock on the door.   
"How you doin' sweetie?" His mom said slowly and quietly, the first noise he had heard in hours. He groaned at the sound, it gave him a fierce headache, and the ringing in his ears was killer. "That bad, huh? I'm guessing you're not gonna be ready for school tomorrow. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone again though..." She paused and placed a hand on her chin, thinking "was Rhett at school Monday?"   
"no" Link said softly.   
"Is he at home by himself do you know?"   
"I called his house after school Monday and his mom said she cleared her schedule to watch him" He replied, groggily.   
"Okay thanks hun. Do you need anything?" But before Link could answer, the hands of sleep had gripped him, and he was soon under its dominion. His mom chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll take that as a no, then." She walked out and closed the door quietly. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she had dialed a hundred times before.   
"Hello? McLaughlin residence." The familiar voice said.  
"Hi Diane, it's Sue. Can I ask you a big favor?"  
"Oh for sure. What is it?" she replied without hesitation  
"Well Link said something about you being available for the next week because Rhett is sick."   
"mmhm" she interrupted  
"Well I think whatever Rhett has, Link caught it. He's sleeping right now, but has a really hot fever and stayed home today. I don't feel comfortable leaving him here by himself again tomorrow. Would it be too much to ask if he could spend the day with you?"   
"Oh Lord knows I've had to take care of sick kids before. That's a wonderful idea. Maybe having the boys together will cheer them up too." She suggested.   
"Thanks a lot, Di, I really appreciate it."  
"oh no problem. You just bring him over before work tomorrow and I'll take him from there. See you then."  
"Bye" Link's mom hung up the phone and sighed a breath of relief. She wouldn't have to worry about Link tomorrow, he would be in very capable hands.   
Link was awakened by the gentle hand of his mother on his shoulder.   
"h-huh?" He stammered  
"I'm taking you over to the McLaughlin's. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself again. You can stay in your pajamas."   
"What time is it?" Link mumbled.  
"Almost 7." His mom said with no enthusiasm. Link finally stood up and found himself very dizzy and lightheaded. He stumbled around in the dark for a while until he found some shoes and a jacket. His mother filled a bottle with some cold water from the tap, and gave it to him to take with him. Life much slower than it actually was, and he actually fell asleep again on the short ride to the McLaughlin's house.   
"Link honey, wake up. We're here" Link opened his eyes just enough to see. He followed his mom up to the porch and stood clutching his water bottle as she rang the doorbell. He had slept on the McLaughlin couch plenty of times, and though it wasn't the best bed in the world, he was okay with anything right now. Rhett's dad opened the door, newspaper in hand.   
"Ahh" he articulated "Diane said you were coming over. She's in Rhett's room, follow me" Link's mom put her hand on Link's shoulder and expressed her gratitude once again. Then link went inside and she left for work in her car. "You look about as bad as Rhett right now." He said as they were making their way down the hall. He looked to the couch where he thought he would be staying, and there were no pillows or blankets set out for him. He finally got enough strength to think coherently and wondered if he was supposed to bring his own. But Mr. McLaughlin was still walking down the hall to Rhett's bedroom. Link followed blindly, like a new puppy follows around its owner. They walked into the all too familiar bedroom of Rhett, still asleep in his bed. Even though he's pale, I love the way he looks when he's asleep. Link thought. Then he turned his attention to what Diane McLaughlin was working so diligently, but yet absolutely silently. On the floor, next to Rhett's bed was a mattress, complete with sheets, a pillow, and his favorite blanket in the world. She must have seen Link's smile because when she saw him she whispered,   
"Hey Link, remember when you were in elementary school, you used to come over and spend the night, and you ALWAYS had to have this blanket? I found it in the closet and figured you might want it." She smiled warmly and pulled back the blanket so the sheet was exposed. She patted the bed, and as if on cue, he set his water bottle down and climbed into the makeshift bed next to his friend's. He lay and looked up at her.   
"Thanks. I really-" he was interrupted by a coughing fit, calmed by downing almost half the bottle of water. "Appreciate what you're doing for me." She brushed back a few stray hairs that had fallen in Link's face.   
"Honey, it's no trouble. Sleep well now, you hear? Gotta get you boys back in school as soon as possible. I told Rhett you were going to be coming over, but if he's surprised to see you, don't be shocked. He was mostly out it it last night." She stood up and went to her son, felt his forehead, and clicked her tongue a few times. She pulled the blanket back around his shoulders and left the room as quietly as she could so as not to wake the sleeping giant.   
Link heard Rhett grumble a few things in his sleep during the day. He had never been much of a sleep talker before, maybe the fever induced some sort of delirium. Whatever it was, Link was too tired to care what he was saying and his head hurt too much to think a complete thought. It was much like the previous day, Link mostly slept. Sometimes he would wake up, but it was never for very long, and his sleep was fitful to say things mildly. However, even with all his tossing and turning, his blanket was always snug around his shoulders when he was awake enough to notice. Diane must've been checking on him and straightening his blanket like he had seen her do to Rhett's that morning. Multiple times, he woke up and looked at his friend sleeping in the bed. Many times he had a variation of this thought, It is kinda cold down here. And if he's got a fever, maybe he's cold too. What if I went up and cuddled? It would warm us up... But then again he'd hate me and it would be weird if I went up. So he never acted on his fantasies, but by now he was okay with that.   
Before Link could comprehend all that was happening, he found himself in his mom's car, on the way home for the day. He thought he heard an exchanging of words while he was getting his shoes on   
"How was he today?" His mother had asked  
"Slept mostly. Fever's gone up and down a bit." Was the reply  
"Thanks again for watching him. Same time tomorrow okay?"  
"If it was as easy as today, I'll be all caught up on Family Ties." They both laughed and Link tuned out again. His headache wasn't as bad as it was that morning, but he still couldn't focus very much. His mom asked him questions on the ride home how his day was and if he did anything exciting.   
"Not really anything exciting. Unless drinking water and sleeping counts as exciting."   
"I'm sorry I was a bit late." She apologized  
"Didn't notice." He admitted  
"I stopped by the school to see your teachers to see if there was anything you could do at home if you were feeling up to it." She pointed at a pile of papers in between the seats. Link groaned at the thought of having to do school again. But then again, when he went back, he wouldn't have a constant pounding in his head, and maybe he'd be able to breathe clearly. Or maybe I'll just die, that would be cool too. He thought. He smiled at his thoughts, he just didn't care anymore, he felt so miserable. Well, at least he got to be with Rhett all day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was the same as the last, Link still felt awful. He was dragged out of bed and to Rhett's house. As much as before, Rhett's dad opened the door, newspaper in hand. He lead him to Rhett's room and Link smiled when his bed was made again. He really appreciated the McLaughlins and thought how lucky he was to hang someone like Rhett in his life. He remembered how lonely he had felt only two days ago, and now he felt like he had two families. Which, for all intents and purposes, he did. It had been months since he realized his feelings for Rhett, but they were still coming full force. Link walked in to the dark room and immediately looked for his friend. He saw Rhett, propped up on his elbows and smiling a weak smile. Link smiled back then Link flopped down on the mattress on the floor.  
"Hey Link, how ya doin' man?"  
"Mmngh" Link murmured, his face in the pillow.  
"That bad, huh? Yeah, sorry I got you sick. I still can't eat, but at least I can stay awake a little bit more today."  
"mmhmm" Link grumbled, now looking at Rhett,  
"I'll let you sleep, if you want." Link nodded, then turned his face back to the pillow.. "Sleep well, brother." Before he knew it, Link was asleep again, sprawled out on the mattress. Every once in a while, Rhett's mom would come in, readjust Link's blanket, and fill their waters. But this time it was Link's turn to mumble in his sleep. However this time, Rhett was awake most of the day and Link was speaking almost understandable words. Mostly it was just random things, groans, random syllables and  
"Mom." could be heard. But what Rhett heard concerning himself was enough to pay attention to. Most times when Link spoke, it was choppy and only words at a time. "Rhett." Was very common to hear. "Rhett, please-" He began to pay attention to his sleeping friend "Don't leave me" Both were quiet for about a minute. Rhett figured his companion was having some sort of nightmare. "I've wanted this..." Rhett wondered what Link could possibly be dreaming about. "You look so..." Link stopped mid sentence for a moment then began again "amazing when you sleep." He sighed "I lo-" Link's words were cut off by a cough, but it wasn't enough to wake him. He was silent again except for a few snores. "I love you Rhett, please don't hate me!" Rhett was about asleep again when the boy on the floor said these words in a hoarse shout. Rhett sat up and looked at the sleeping Link. He was pale and shivering, but sweaty. His dark hair stuck to his forehead as if they had been swimming. His t-shirt clung to his damp skin. Link's appearance was the same as it had been the past few days. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep. As if nothing had happened. As if he had not just revealed the biggest secret Rhett was sure Link was capable of hiding. He lay back down, clasped his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. Was Link really in love with him? He didn't even know what to think, he had never even considered the possibility that Link loved him. Finally after thinking for a very long time, he decided that he shouldn't let on that he knew. At least for now. Just in case it was delirium caused by a fever that made him make such a drastic revelation. Maybe there was nothing to this, and Rhett was just making a big deal out of nothing. Finally his mind stopped racing, and he fell asleep again until it was time for Link to go home.  
His mom came in slowly, but the door hinges squeaked a bit, and Rhett's sleep was light. His eyes popped open and he jumped awake.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She whispered apologetically. "Link's mom is here to pick him up." He watched as his mother knelt down beside the sleeping boy on the air mattress and shook his shoulder gently. "Link, honey. Your mom's here." Link groaned and reluctantly sat up. He stood up shakily and on his way out the door groggily said,  
"Bye Rhett. See ya tomorrow."  
"See ya Link." Rhett replied. He watched his friend walk out the door and overheard the conversation in the living room.  
"How was today? Feeling any better?" He heard Link's mom say.  
"Um my head hurts less than it did this morning, but other than that, nothing really happened." Yeah sure nothing happened thought Rhett. He chuckled softly.  
"Well I finally got you in to the doctor. Your appointment's in 40 minutes."  
"okay mom." Link replied. Rhett heard the front door open and close soon after. He was surprised when he heard Sue still in his living room.  
"How'd he do today?"  
"His fever went down a bit. Rhett should be able to go back by Friday, so if you need me then, he'll have to be here by himself."  
"I really owe you one. On Fridays I get off early, so it shouldn't be a problem. He can stay home by himself. Thanks though." Rhett heard the door open a second time and footsteps leading out. The sound of the car starting was barely audible from where he was. Soon he was able to eat some soup and shortly after fell asleep again for the night.  
Link walked into the white doctor's office and sat down on the table. His mom talked about her day while they were waiting for the doctor. He tried to appear at least semi-interested, but in reality was zoned out for most of what she was telling him. Finally the Doctor walked into the room with his general stiff formality and asked how Link was doing. Link replied that he was doing okay, and the doctor took his temperature.  
"Yeah, you've got a fever. Third case of flu I've seen today. I'll give you some penicillin, you should be fine in a couple days. He wrote a prescription and gave Link's mom some instructions. She nodded and lead Link out of the doctor's office. On the way home they stopped at a gas station and Link was able to choose a slushie. The cold drink felt good on his throat. Soon after, he was given medicine and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he could think and breathe clearly.  
His mom and he played a game of dominoes. She won, as she always did, but Link thought for a moment he might have her. He was sent to bed and fell asleep fairly quickly. He always did, but he daydreamed a little bit before he allowed sleep to take him. He enjoyed being able to breathe a bit.  
His sleep was interrupted when his mom tapped on his shoulder.  
"c'mom honey." He opened his eyes and squinted at his mother. The medicine must've worn off. He thought. He felt better than he had earlier in the week, but still awful.  
"Is it morning already?" He asked incredulously. His mom chuckled and nodded.  
"yep." She put her hand on her son's forehead and made a noise of disappointment. "I'll give you another dose before we leave." He drank it and soon felt much better. As he was walking out the door, Link picked up his backpack full of undone papers that his mom had picked up the day before. Maybe he could do them at Rhett's if he was feeling up to it later." Link slumped into the car's passenger seat and watched the trees whiz by as they drove along the road to Rhett's house. He watched his mom knock on the door and for the third day in a row, Mr. McLaughlin opened the door, newspaper in hand. He was especially cheerful because on Thursdays the local paper published a row of comics. He walked to Rhett's room, and saw Rhett sleeping in his bed. Mr. McLaughlin followed him into his son's room and said  
"Diane went to the store. She might not be back before I have to go to work, but I think you'll be okay for a few minutes by yourselves." Link nodded, and sat down. He watched the man turn on his heels and leave the room, chuckling at the newspaper comics. He turned to look at Rhett and jumped slightly when one eye popped open.  
"Hey brother!" Rhett whispered.  
"Um. Hi." Link replied, confused as to why his friend was faking sleep when his dad came in the room. "What're you doing?" He questioned.  
"My dad has this awful stuff he makes me drink cause I'm sick, even though I'm feeling better. Mom wants to keep me home another day so I completely lose the fever. Anyways, if I'm asleep, he doesn't make me drink it, so whenever he checks on me, I pretend to be asleep." Rhett winked and put his index finger on his lips, signaling that this information was not to be repeated. Link laughed silently and nodded. "So how you feelin'?" He whispered.  
Better now that I'm with you thought Link, but instead just settled with "I'm doin okay. The doctor said that I've got a bad case of flu. He gave me some medicine, and it really is making me feel better. I think it should really kick in a couple of minutes from now." Rhett laid down, but propped himself up on one elbow.  
"How are you coming on your schoolwork? Rhett nodded towards the blue and gray backpack sitting at the foot of the air mattress. "I'm assuming that's schoolwork. Your mom pick it up for you?" Link nodded and took out a paper to show Rhett. He himself had not looked at any schoolwork yet. He figured he'd do that this weekend and during the week. He did have as much time to make it up as he missed. It wasn't due for another week, based on that rule.  
"ugh I'm so looking forward to doing THAT." Rhett said sarcastically. Link turned the paper around and looked at his homework. He never really did understand physics and it frustrated him to no end. He figured he'd skip that for now and have the teacher explain it to him and Rhett after school next week. Link nodded and voiced his feelings  
"Well we'll have Mr. Bryan explain it to us later." He looked at the jumbled numbers and symbols, shook his head, and stuffed it in his backpack. Link heard the door squeak and Rhett flopped down and closed his eyes quickly.  
"Ok, I'm going to work. You'll be here by yourself for a while. If Rhett wakes up, just tell him what the deal is." Mr. McLaughlin said. Link nodded and he watched the man walk out of the room. Rhett giggled when he heard the front door close.  
"I'm surprised he didn't see you. You weren't being very sneaky bolting under the covers like that."  
"I know right. Thought for sure he could hear me laughing." They giggled for a minute or two before returning to silence.  
"So, do you know who you're taking to prom?" Rhett asked finally.  
"Rhett, prom's like 3 months away." Link retorted.  
"Well yeah, but it's never too early to start thinking." Link shrugged and shook his head.  
"I don't think so. Prom is so overrated in my opinion." He answered. "All the girls spend tons of money on dresses and act all flirty trying to get the guy they like to ask them out. And we have to try to figure out girls and think of a good way to ask one, and then comes the whole renting a tux thing and they're always so itchy. I wish we could just go together." Link felt his face get hot as he realized the words that just had came out of his mouth and fumbled over his next, carefully chosen words. "I-I mean, as friends, obviously. In a group. That new kid uh Bill? Y-yeah, he probably just wants to go with a group w-w-we could invite him to uh join us." Stupid, stupid, stupid... Ran through Link's mind again and again. Rhett squinted slightly at Link stumbling over each word he said. He seems to be awfully defensive... Rhett thought suspiciously, especially against himself. But on the other hand, maybe he did totally mean it innocently. I'm overthinking this. Calm down, McLaughlin. He laughed to cover up the tension that was filling the room.  
"I know what you meant." He laughed again. "Can you imagine what would actually happen if we went together? Like together together. They'd probably kick us out." He chuckled slightly, waiting for Link's reaction to his test. He was either disappointed, impressed or both, he couldn't tell, when Link showed almost no emotion outwardly except nodding. However, for Link, his mind was the opposite of the calm he desperately hoped he was pulling off. He felt like sirens and bells were going off in his head and his inner self was screaming DO NOT SAY A WORD YOUR TONE WILL NOT BE WHAT YOU NEED IT TO BE!  
"Plus," Link added finally, shocked that his voice was even, "what would our families think? It just would never work. And y-you know. I don't uhh, swing that way." Link made an effort to show all of his teeth in his smile to eliminate the lie. He was beyond relieved when Rhett chuckled back.  
"Yeah, me too. Obviously. Can you even see me with a guy? That's so weird!"  
"Yeah. Weird." Link said with no enthusiasm at all.  
Seconds later, the boys heard the front door open  
"I hope she bought some ice cream!" Rhett said, assuming it was his mother who had walked into his home. "Hey mom!" He called.  
"Hi honey. Is Link here yet?" She called back  
"right here." He tried to yell, but his vocal chords weren't back at full capacity yet. Rhett laughed at his friend's peril. Link laughed at himself too. He did sound like a turtle getting run over. He made a sound loud enough for Diane to hear from the kitchen, but she poked her head into her son's bedroom to see what Link had said, just in case it was something other than alerting her of his presence.  
"How long have you two been here by yourselves?" She inquired of the boys.  
"Maybe 10 minutes." Rhett offered "Dad just left a little bit ago."  
"Good. Hope you two haven't been having too much fun without me." She looked at both of the teenagers and grinned slightly "Who knows what you boys could possibly get up to!" Rhett and Link looked at each other and laughed


	5. Chapter 5

Link spent Friday by himself. Rhett was back at school, and though Link was feeling better, he still had a fever, and so found himself alone in the dark. That day passed very slowly for Link as he did some homework, played some video games, and mostly just thought. Daydreams were something Link had total control over. He could make people say and do what he wanted them to and no one could stop him. No on even would know about the scenarios that played in Link's head.  
Monday came as a welcome relief to the mundane nature of Link's past week. Things were finally going to return to normal. Christmas break was approaching quickly and Link always loved it. It meant relaxing, Christmas sweaters, hot chocolate, and sleep. He also enjoyed Christmas parties that were put on by various friends and family members. His family Christmas was always filled with good food and laughter, yet his friends always did something simple that somehow seemed just as great. He was excited to see what was happening this year.  
They had decided at lunch one afternoon that Rhett would host a party, maybe a sleepover. Link knew what that always meant. He would go over to his best friend's house on Saturday along with a couple friends, have fun, and all of them would inevitably leave as the evening wore on. Link would stay the night with Rhett and be returned on Sunday to his mother at church. Many birthday parties and holiday events ended this way.  
The day's got colder and colder until school was let out and Christmas break could officially commence. Cheers could be heard all over Harnett Central High School as the final bell rung for the day. Christmas Break! The time to catch up on sleep and the days of the week don't matter.  
"So, you're spending the night, right?" Rhett asked over the phone.  
"Yep!" Link replied  
"Okay awesome. I think my mom's making pancakes in the morning."  
"Awe yeah!" Link enthused. "So I'll be over around 4. See you then, brother!"  
"See ya, Link." Link hung up the phone and couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. He probably looked stupid, but he didn't care. No one was around anyway.  
He arrived promptly at 4:00 on Saturday, a big container of chocolate chip cookies in hand. His mom had baked them fresh for the party, and they smelled (and tasted) incredible. Link hopped out of his truck and slammed the door behind him. Stilling up to the front door, Link didn't even think to knock, but went straight in.  
"Hi!" He called. "Anybody home?"  
"Over here!" He heard his friend reply. Link scurried over to where the sound had come from, and saw Rhett and his dad decorating a beautiful Christmas tree. It must've been a fresh one since the aroma of pine filled the entire living room. It already had lights strung throughout its branches, but the tree was hardly close to being fully decorated. A box of ornaments sat at the base. Link surveyed the contents of the box. It had everything from school crafts in elementary school to beautifully painted glass bulbs.  
"Wow, it looks amazing!" Link commented.  
"Wanna help? There's still a bunch of ornaments." Rhett offered.  
"I'd love to." Link admitted. His mom's job had been downsized and so her payout was large enough that they couldn't afford a big tree. She had surprised him with a small one, but it was nothing compared to this wonderment.  
"I'll let you two boys have at it." Mr. McLaughlin said and he left the room.  
"My parents decided to splurge on a super nice tree since it's their last Christmas with a kid living here. They're hoping to have grandkids soon, so they have an excuse to do all this. They may not seem like they enjoy decorating, but I know they do." Link knew Rhett was just talking to pass time, and he was okay with that. He enjoyed Rhett's company in any form it came in.  
"When's everybody else supposed to be here?" Link asked finally.  
"Well I know Luke and Dave were coming around 4; I have no idea where they are. John and Sam are coming at 4:30." As he said that, a knock on the door was heard and Rhett rushed to answer it. Soon after, the others arrived. Before long, everyone was decorating the tree and listening to White Christmas. After the tree had been thoroughly ornamented, supper was ready. Since there were so many boys, Diane decided shed serve buffet style instead of putting it all on the table. It wasn't anything fancy, but to the teenagers, it was a feast fit for a king.  
After supper, the boys played video games until Sam suggested they play truth or dare. Everyone seemed to agree with that idea, so they ran upstairs into Rhett's bedroom, not bothering to turn off the TV on their way up. Each person sat facing the others, some on Rhett's bed, some on chairs, and some on the floor.  
"Luke, who's your crush?"  
"John, I dare you to go outside shirtless.  
"Dave, if you had to marry any teacher, who would it be?" Finally, someone asked Link a question.  
"Link, do you find anyone in this room attractive?"  
"Haha, guys you know I don't swing that way. Of course not!" He looked over at Rhett, and somehow, Rhett was obviously suppressing a smirk. A wave of panic shot through Link. Did he know? How'd he possibly know? It was that remark about prom wasn't it? I knew that wasn't a good enough save! Stupid, stupid... Life is over. Now you have to move to Mexico and change your name. Good job, Neal. Apparently none of the other boys caught his lie and they all laughed and moved on until parents came to pick up, or they drove home that evening.  
Link had not stopped thinking about that incident playing truth or dare for the rest of the night. He brushed his teeth alongside Rhett while Diane came in and set up the air mattress. Link changed into loose pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. Rhett did the same, as always. So far, nothing had happened at all that was out of the ordinary. Rhett turned off the lights and crawled under his blankets, shielding himself from his cold bedroom. Link followed suit and laid down on the air mattress.  
"Hey, Link?" Rhett said after a few minutes of silence. Link was almost asleep.  
"Yeah?" He said. This is it. Get ready to move to Mexico City. He thought  
"This reminds me of when we were sick." Link felt like a truck had been lifted off his chest. He chuckled in response. "What do you remember about that?" Rhett continued.  
"Uh not much. You sleep talked a little bit early in the week, but other than that, nothing much. Why?" Link responded  
"Well you sleep talked a lot too." Rhett said. At this information, Link sat straight up and looked at his best friend, maybe former best friend, panic creeping into his brain. Rhett must've heard Link's reaction, for he got up, turned on the lights, shut the door tightly and sat cross-legged on his bed. He patted the bed in front of him, and Link complied obediently. He mimicked the tall boy sitting on the bed, and faced him, willing with all his might for tears not to leak from his eyes. He hoped Rhett couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest.  
"What happened?" Link finally croaked. He wasn't even going to try to make his voice even; he knew that it was pointless.  
"You talked a lot about me." Rhett looked his friend in the eye and waited breathlessly for his reaction. Seeing that Link wasn't going to say anything, he continued, choosing his words as carefully as Christ chose his disciples. He took a deep breath. Do you want to go here? Yeah you do. Don't second guess yourself. You need to know. "Can we both leave the lies at the door, brother?" He asked gingerly. Link sighed. What choice did he have? He desperately hoped this conversation was not going to ruin their friendship.  
"Yes." His voice broke with the syllable but it came out, barely above a whisper.  
Rhett decided to just flat out ask it "Link, do you like me? As more than a friend. If the answer is no, I'll just assume it was the fever " Link couldn't stop the tears anymore. He had ruined the years of friendship, he was sure of it. He simply nodded. He hung his head and refused to make eye contact with Rhett. He looked at his trembling hands which were resting in his lap. He couldn't tell if his face was really pale or really red, but it was definitely the wrong color. Water droplets sprang from his eyes and landed, dampening his hands and pajama pants. He brushed them away before Rhett could see them. He felt a hand gently grab his chin and tilt his head upward so he was looking at Rhett.  
"Link..." He turned his eyes to look at the boy sitting across from him. "I-" he sighed and took his hand off Link's chin. He rubbed the back of his neck, as if massaging a sore spot. "The truth is, I like you too. A lot. I've wanted to tell you for such a long time, but I thought you'd be weirded out and it just would never work. I didn't want our friendship to be compromised.  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Link interrupted, tears filling his bright blue eyes.  
"You know pretty much everyone I know. No one would accept me if I came out. And I value this friendship enough to jeopardize it. Link, I've kept this secret for so long, I don't-" Rhett's voice was broken by a sob. Link couldn't stand to see him like this. The last time he saw Rhett cry was in fourth grade when he fell out of a tree. Link thrust his face forward, and his lips made contact with Rhett's. Rhett kissed back immediately, welcoming the opportunity to stop talking and finally make fantasy reality. It was like many of the other kisses Link had experienced, but it felt like his lips fit perfectly with Rhett's. Rhett laid back, not daring to break off the kiss. Link reluctantly pulled away before it could escalate more. The lights were still on, after all. He got up, turned off the lights, and laid down in Rhett's arms. The world didn't matter. The only thing that was filling either of the boys' minds was the other. Rhett's lips explored Link's neck gently, and Link fell asleep in the arms of his only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please excuse any typos you come across. XD


End file.
